


Dumb Gay Cephalopods

by mittsuni



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Splatfest, honestly idk how to tag this, it gaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittsuni/pseuds/mittsuni
Summary: Agent 3 and Agent 8 spend their first Splatfest together.





	Dumb Gay Cephalopods

**Author's Note:**

> alright so,, this is one of my very first fanfics. i'm pretty new to writing stories and this has been one of my first stories. but i hope you'll enjoy it anyway!  
> Agent 3 is called Alex, Agent 4 is Charlie and Agent 8 is just Eight/8.

“Alex! Splatfest!”

The turquoise inkling looks up from her phone. The other was jumping around all excited as the news play on TV. 

Right. It's that time again. 

Agent 3 has told her roommate about splatfest a while ago. For some reason, she was super excited for it, which 3 couldn't understand, looking back at the more recent themes. Who cares about toilet paper??

The pink octo flops on the couch next to the squid. Off the hook, the duo which helped her escape this crazy test facility, were on TV. A nice melody played in the background as they announce the news. “fine!” said the smaller squid known as Pearl. “the splatfest theme iiisss…” 

Out of excitement, Eight almost fell off the couch. Alex on the other hand, looked at her phone again. She participated in a few splatfests when the Squid Sisters organized them, but because she was busy with Cap'n Cuttlefish she didn't have a chance to go to one again. She didn't seem to care about it though. 

“Ding ding ding!”

“how do you like your orange juice? Pulp or no pulp?”

A confused look appeared on the olders face. “what?” 

Pulp vs no pulp.

Slightly disappointed, Agent 3 sighed. Another useless theme, great. She was hoping the octoling’s first splatfest would be better than that. To her surprise, Eight pumped her fist in the air, smiling wildly. She was excited over THAT? Does she even know what that is? Alex never told her about pulp. Maybe Charlie did, whyever that would be. 

The news continued with the usual program. Agent 3 coughs short, fixing her skull bandana before looking at the octopus. “well. It's clear. It's-” “Pulp!” WHAT?! Her face turned a slight turquoise as she got interrupted by the energetic octopus. So Charlie DID show her. “a-are you serious? That stuff is disgusting..” mumbled the squid. Pulp is a creation made by hell. Then again, Eight has… a weird taste. Bread with cheese and ketchup was one of her favorite meals, she likes pineapple on her pizza. Considering that, it didn't weird out the inkling that much anymore. 

 

The week passes, it's Saturday afternoon. 

 

Agent 8 desperately tried to get Agent 3 to participate in this event too. First she refused, but just an hour ago she sighed and agreed in defeat. Damn her weakness for cute faces and 8’s adorableness.  
The two cephalopods were at the square, picking up their splatfest tees. Alex wasn't looking too happy that she has to support team pulp. But hey, at least she could show 8 how things work. If they were the same as back then though.  
Alex slowly looks around as 8 picks her side. The sun was slowly hiding behind the tall buildings, leaving the sky in a mix of a darker blue and orange. A huge stage was built on the lobby tower, which looked somewhat intimidating. Alex swore she saw Marina jumping around on the stage for a second. A lot of inklings and octolings started to gather on the square. Unsurprisingly, a lot of the kids wore the green shirt, showing they're part of team No Pulp. 

Feeling 8 tapping her shoulder, she looked back at the younger one who was smiling widely. “I'm happy you're on same team as I!” she answered as she handed over the tee. Agent 3 took hold of the shirt, but before she could do anything, she got pulled by the shorter one into one of the shops so they could change their clothes. 3 didn't bother stopping the other, knowing how excited she is. 

It didn't take long until the festival started. The agents were standing by sheldon's shop, watching the scene. It was noticeable that one was more excited than the other.  
Inklings and octolings were dancing to the beat in a big crowd. Off the hook was on the big stage next to them, their music blasting loudly out of the speakers as Pearl jumps all over the place, Marina stayed in the background tho. The girls changed their ink colours fitting to the team they represent, leaving Pearl's cream tentacles in orange and Marina’s brown ones in green.

8 couldn't wait. She wanted to join. She wanted to battle and dance with her favorite squid. She wanted to celebrate her first splatfest! But she knows that Alex wasn't a fan of dancing nor big crowds. Looking back at the taller one, who was watching the duo silently, she tried to take her hand. As she noticed her and turned around, Eight smiled wildly.  
It didn't take any words. Alex knew what was coming next.

Hours and several hours later, the two kids walked out of the tower. Both were exhausted, sharing the same shade of orange as they hold their weapons. It was dark, it seemed like there were less cephalopods around, to Agent 3’s relief. Both made their way to the back of the square, sitting down at one of the free tables. Alex flops in the chair, groaning exhausted. Her feet hurt, the two of them fought in 3 different rotations. Not even the NSS missions made her this tired. Scratching her tentacles, which slowly turned back to turquoise due to reasons, Alex looked at her roommate. The orange octoling was gazing at the stage with off the hook, who were playing their hit Colour Pulse. Alex never listened much to their music, but she recognized that song from… somewhere. She doesn't remember.  
3 and 8 both just sit there, silently. As Eight enjoyed the idol's performance, Alex kept staring. She admired how the other could have so much energy after battling for so long. It was at least 11pm, the moon was shining over the city. The moonlight shone in the octoling's grey eyes, a soft smile formed on her face. The orange ink matched perfectly with her dark skin, her tentacles are gently moving to the rhythm. A slight turquoise blush appeared on Alex face.  
Eight looked beautiful.  
The squid's face started to get warm as she started to acknowledge her thoughts more clearly. This was bad. Veeeery bad. Her gay hearts started to race, making the squid look away and cough in embarrassment, hiding her face in the skull bandana.  
Eight peaked over as the noises come from the other. “you okay?” slowly escaped her lips, noticing the weird attitude from the other. Alex slowly looked up at the other, giving a slight thumbs up. Eight guessed it's just her anxiety taking over again, slowly holding her hand.  
In surprise, Alex looks back at the octo, who gave them a soft smile.  
That damn smile.

The music slowly calmed down as the two stared at each other. Grey eyes meet a pair of orange and turquoise ones. They didn't move an inch.

A soft and familiar melody hits their ears.

“yauna minasta minaozon triju  
Funame neramijaro mobuyu  
Risaro somewo sone yumeri  
Komi sur damai  
Haju froda skai”

Agent 8 recognized the song. Marina was humming it on their way to Inktopolis. She remembers it quite well. She believed it was called Into the Light.  
Agent 3 though doesn't remember it as good as the other, mainly because she was suffering from a massive headache.

“niwada”  
“nirena”  
“hanofir yasri me”  
“ryagoze”  
“yoge ranyuru tsude  
Irame”  
“shurawe”  
“sore yumeri”  
“teka sadenyu  
yoro monin ju”

The orange one slowly stood up, holding the pale one's hand. Smiling softly, she invited the other to stand up with her. Without exchanging words, the taller one slowly stood up nervously. The cephalopods walked a few steps, before looking at each other again. Alex was nervous, hiding her colourful face in the bandana. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand move to their shoulder, while the other still held her hand.  
Alex's mind and hearts were racing. This octoling, the one they fought years ago, the one they were forced to take care of. The octoling who almost splattered them, ending them. She was trying to dance with the squid. That beautiful octoling stole their breath. Alex stood there, frozen, as the other just giggled softly.

“weza wanyua gruminaie  
Min yamajuo stase  
Soriba frairon nara oraion  
Komi sur damai  
Haju froda skai” 

Marina's soft voice echoed over the square as the two agents started moving slowly. Agent 3’s free hand slowly moved to the other's hip, holding her gently. Her anxiety was still kicking in, usually it would make them want to run away. But that smile. That goddamn smile. It made them stay. It paralyzed her. Slowly closing her eyes, she let the octoling lead them both. 

“weza wanyua  
Gruminaie  
Min yamajuo  
Stase  
Soriba frairon  
Nara oraion  
Komu sur damai  
Haju froda skai”

One dark hand slowly moved to the cheek of the paler one. With hesitation, she moved the bandana off the other's face, revealing a turquoise coloured face. As the squid opens her eyes again, they gaze down at the other's grey ones once again. This octoling was a drug, she couldn't stop looking away. Her scent was sweet, a mix of vanilla and ink. It was addicting to the inkling.  
As the song goes on, the two moved smoothly to the rhythm. The shorter one wrapped her arms around the taller one's neck as she slowly held her hips. Neither said a word, both having a blush on their faces.  
Surprisingly, Alex enjoyed this moment. She's usually not a fan of close contact, especially not by Eight. It's not her fault, she just had a slight fear of octarians. But she didn't care now. Alex closed her eyes and smiled a bit as she heard the orange one hum softly to the melody. This is what she needed.  
Lost in the moment, Alex didn't notice that a soft pair of lips touched hers.


End file.
